Lina's Nocturne
by Findel
Summary: Lina found a mysterious mansion when she was young, but the mansion disappeared before she could get inside. Now years later the mansion has reappeared and Lina might finally get her chance to explore the mansion and its mysterious owner.
1. Prelude to a Dream

**Lina's Nocturne**

**Prologue**

**Prelude to a Dream**

* * *

Here's an interesting idea I got for a fic. Can you guess what the idea is? 

A/N: I wrote this first chapter quite a long time ago but I'm going to try and finish it now.

* * *

"Eight, Nine, Ten...Ready or not here I come," rang out the young voice from in the woods. 

The little ball of energy with flame red hair moved from spot to spot looking for her targets. After about five minutes she moved towards a hole and pounced on the unsuspecting boy that was hiding there. "Ouch Lina that hurt," cried the boy as he rubbed his head.

"Well hide better next time Gourry. You're it," the eight year old known as Lina called as the rest of the group came out from their spots.

And, so the game of hide and seek continued with the spot changing hands many times. After a while the group of kids sat down to eat the lunches that their parents had packed them before they went out to play. The easily noticed leader of the group was the red-headed fireball known as Lina Inverse. Lina was spunky and brave with a razor sharp wit for a child of only eight. She was one of the top students at her school and was known as a bully's worst nightmare. Many of the children learned that if you picked on Lina you were asking for a least a quick shot to the jaw. "Haha, This is so much fun," Lina laughed out as she finished a sandwich.

"I don't think so...I'm always it," complained the nine year old that Lina had pounced on earlier.

Gourry Gaberiv shook his head as blonde tresses flowed with the movement. Gourry was nine and in the same class as Lina. The two of them had been friends since first grade and were always playing together. He wasn't the brightest kid on the block but he did well when it came to practicing with the school kendo club. Now, he was only using a kendo stick, but he was still very advanced for his age. "Well it's because you pick the worst places to hide," Lina commented while starting on another sandwich.

"It's alright Gourry I'm sure you'll get better," assured a purple haired girl as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Sylphiel," Gourry smiled at the girl's words of encouragement.

The girl known as Sylphiel blushed as she averted her eyes from the blonde boy. Sylphiel Nas Rada was a quiet girl that was usually spotted with her nose in a book. She was humble, if a little shy, and didn't have many friends other than Lina and Gourry. "Well are we ready to go for another round," asked a young boy with raven black hair and brown eyes.

"Sure let's get going," commented Lina as she looked at the young boy known as Zangulus.

"Remember Gourry you're still it," reminded an aqua haired girl called Martina.

Gourry turned around and began to count as the rest of them took off for cover. Lina ran back into the forest and looked for a spot she thought Gourry would never look. She continued to look while moving on at a decent speed. She was so determined to find the perfect spot that she didn't notice what was in front of her until she ran smack into it. "Ow...," Lina whined as she rubbed her nose.

She looked up to see a rod iron gate in front of her and behind the gate stood a mansion that looked to be at least fifty years old. Lina walked up to the gate and grabbed hold of some of the bars with her small hands. She looked around inside but didn't see any signs of life. To her left, behind the gate, was an old Japanese style storehouse with a big padlock on it. To the right was a well kept lawn with tables and chairs set out for people to use. Behind the terrace there was what looked like a well for drawing up drinking water. After Lina looked at all of the grounds she still saw no sign of life whatsoever. 'Weird place, but Gourry will never look in here, hehe,' Lina thought as she began to try to open the gate. "Hey, what gives," Lina asked as the gate didn't move even after she pushed with all her might.

As Lina was about to give the gate another try she heard a soft and mysterious voice, "What are you doing?"

She looked up to see a man walking towards the gate from the mansion. He was rather tall and covered in head to toe in an ivory outfit. His head was covered by a deep hood and his face was thrown into shadow to the point that Lina couldn't see what he looked like. He stopped right in front of the gate as a wind kicked up and caused his ivory cloak to flutter to the side. Under the cloak was an ivory shirt that was neatly tucked into ivory pants. The pants were held in place by a simple brown belt that matched with the brown shoes he had on his feet. After the wind died down he lowered his head, to get a better look at Lina, and asked in that same mysterious tenor, "What are you doing?"

Lina smiled and said, "I'm playing hide and seek with my friends and thought I would hid in here if it's okay with you Mister."

The man just stood there for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry but you'll have to find somewhere else. I can't or should I say won't allow you in."

"Why not," Lina asked disappointedly while pouting cutely, "I promise I won't break anything if you'll let me hide here."

The man chuckled and said, "I understand you're reasons but I won't let you in...go home and have a full live," he seemed sad for some reason as he continued, "If you show up in front of the gate again then you will be let in."

"What do you mean," Lina asked as the man turned and started walking back towards the mansion.

"Just forget about this place and go home," the man called before opening the door and walking inside.

Lina pouted when she heard, "Lina, Lina your mother's calling you."

Lina sighed and said, "I remember where this is I'll come back tomorrow then he has to let me in," as she ran back towards the voice.

* * *

Lina finished washing her hands in the sink before she made her way to the table and sat down. Lina's mother and sister soon came in and sat down to wait on her father. Lina, being impatient, said, "Mommy you'll never guess what I found today while playing hide and seek." 

"What did you find Lina dear," her mother asked while she smiled at the child's enthusiasm.

"I was looking for a good place to hide in the forest and I found this big, old looking house in the middle of the place," Lina said as she began to describe the mansion to her mother.

"Lina dear there is no place like that out in the woods. You must of imagined it," her mother answered skeptically.

"Yes there is I saw it," Lina insisted, "I even met the owner of the house."

"What did he look like then," Lina's mother asked.

"He was really tall and wore this really white outfit. He even had a cape with a hood on it...he looked really cool," Lina recounted the mysterious owner of the mansion.

"Did you see his face. That could be any number of wackos out there," Luna said to criticize her younger sister's story.

"He's not crazy. I couldn't see his face because the hood was so low," Lina said somewhat depressed.

"Did the man say anything honey," Lina's mother asked.

"He asked me what I was doing trying to open the gate to the house and I asked him if I could hide in one of his bushes," Lina replied.

"Please don't tell me you messed up that man's garden playing hide and seek...I can only imagine how much work he puts into it from what you described," Lina's mother proclaimed.

Lina pouted and said, "No, he wouldn't let me in. He said weird things like I shouldn't be there and that I should go home and enjoy my life."

Both Lina's mother and Luna looked at each other and then at Lina and asked, "Did he say anything else?"

"He said that he couldn't let me in. Then he also said that even if he could let me in he wouldn't. He then told me to go home again and said if I showed up at the gate again then he could let me in," Lina finished recounting her encounter with the odd man.

"Well if you want to get in then just go back tomorrow," Lina's mother said and winked at Luna to tell her she still thought Lina's imagination was getting away with her.

Luna nodded and then they heard, "I'm home," as both girls ran off yelling, "Daddy," or in Luna's case, "Dad."

* * *

The next morning Lina awoke and got dressed as quickly as possible. Today she was on a mission, today she would get inside that mansion. Lina ran down stairs and out the door while yelling, "I'm going out to play. I'll be back later." 

Lina ran back to the area where she noticed the mansion but was disappointed to find that it wasn't there. She searched around frantically trying to find what she knew was there yesterday. "What's going on...it's not like you can move a house and all in a night," Lina shouted as she looked in some underbrush.

Lina picked up a large rock and looked under it but didn't find anything. She dove into bush after bush but didn't find anything that she didn't know about...well except that ant hill. "Where in the world did that house go...I wanted to see what was on the inside," Lina pouted as she sat down on a large rock.

'Did I just dream it? No, no it was real...it was all real. I bet that man is a wizard or something and using his power to hide the place so he doesn't have to let me in,' Lina thought as she stood up and turned. She then shouted, "I will make you keep your promise one way or another. You hear that? One day I'll find you."

Lina then hung her shoulder and started walking back home as it was become late in the afternoon. As Lina walked away a wind began to kick up in the forest and if you listened closely you could hear a voice say, "I hope I never have to keep that promise."

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go. 

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size1 width100 noshade


	2. Between Dreams and Reality

**Lina's Nocturne**

**Chapter: 1**

**Between Dreams and Reality**

* * *

Next chapter up. Note: I'm using the japanese system of schools if that isn't apparent in my writing.

A/N: Zelgadis in this looks human...he doesn't have the chimera thing going on in this fic.

* * *

Lina stretched and yawned as she walked down the street in her college uniform as she headed home. Things had changed in the years she had grown up. Luna had moved to Tokyo after finishing a year; at what was called a cram college, to attend the university and leaving Lina the only child in the house. Zangulus, and Martina's families all moved away after they got into different levels of universities. So now it was just Gourry, Sylphiel, and Lina were the only ones left out of the group of friends. Today, Lina was alone while walking home from her normal day in the same cram college that Luna had attended. Gourry and Sylphiel had gone off on a date together and where happy as two peas in a pod. 'To think I thought I was in love with him a year ago...I would've gone insane,' Lina thought to herself but felt the loneliness that always came with the thoughts of her lost relationship.

"Why should I care about that I'm better off on my own," Lina said out loud, more out of pride then need, as she walked down the path towards her home.

Lina continued to walk as she came into view of the old forest where they used to play as kids. She sighed as fond memories came into her mind of all of them playing hide and go seek. Lina then stopped and looked at the forest as faint memories of the mansion she saw came back to her. It had been years since she had thought of the strange house that she may or may not have seen as a child, but the mansion and its mysterious owner were always there in the back of her mind. 'I searched the whole forest and I didn't find it...I'm not so sure I saw it...I probably just dreamed it up,' Lina thought as she started to walk again. She soon reached her home and walked inside.

Lina kicked off her shoes just inside the house and called, "Mom, I'm home."

Lina did not get a reply and walked into the kitchen to find a note. She picked the note up and read out loud, "Honey, your father has an important business dinner and I need to attend as well. We won't be home until very late. There are instant meals in the freezer and snacks in the pantry. Love, Mom."

Lina smiled after reading the letter and felt good to know that she would be able to be alone for the night. 'Not that mom and dad are a pain or anything, but it's nice to be on my own here and there,' Lina thought as she pulled out one of the dinners and put it in the microwave.

Lina set the timer and let the meal cook as she walked into the living room and turned on the television. Lina flipped through the channels until she found something she liked and watched until she heard the microwave signal it was finished. "Food time," Lina announced as she went back into the kitchen and began to devour the tv dinner.

After finishing off the first round of food Lina went back in the living room and picked up the sketch pad she always kept with her. She flipped through the pages until she found a blank page and began to draw. She slowly and deliberately crafted each line into the image that she wished. As she finished she held the pad out in front of her to criticize her own work. She looked at it and nodded to show her approval of the piece.

'That captures him perfectly,' Lina thought as she looked at the picture.

The sketch was of the cloaked and hooded man that guarded the mansion those years ago. His lithe form stood in a garden as his cloak pulled to the side because of the unseen wind. In one hand he held a rose up to the area of his nose and where the the rose went under the hood it was covered in shadow like the whole of his face. The other hand was clasped the opposite side of his cloak so that the wind would not pull the him by his neck. "One day I'll find you, and then I'll get you back for not letting me in," Lina said before adding, "If you do exist..."

Just as Lina put down her pad she heard the microwave signal that the second round of food was ready. Lina got up and went into the kitchen to eat again as the thought, 'Did that mansion ever exist?'

* * *

Lina stretched as she sprawled out on her bed as the sun began to set. She closed her eyes for a moment as she continued to relax. As she was about to fall asleep, she was awakened by her window rattling as a strong wind kicked up. Lina sat up and looked outside to see the forest had already grown dark with the coming clouds. She about passed it up when she caught sight of some strange lights in the middle of the forest. "No, way...It's come back," Lina thought as she ran downstairs and out the door feeling drawn to the mysterious light.

As soon as Lina stepped outside she had to brace herself against the strong gust of wind that whipped past her house. She started to slowly move towards the light as the winds continued. She made her way from tree to tree as she fought against being swept away by the wind. As she got closer she noticed that the wind seemed to pick up and pushed against her. 'It's like the wind is trying to keep me from proving if the mansion is real or not,' Lina thought. She continued to push forward as the wind continued to gust. As she was about to move once more the wind kicked up, but this time she lost her footing and was flung. She had attempted to hold onto a branch but she only succeeded in cutting her palm as the wind took her body for a ride. She actually left the ground for a moment and before she knew what happened she hit something and all went black.

* * *

Lina opened her eyes for a moment to notice the wind was no longer blowing. She closed her eyes again to fight the throbbing of her head. A second later her mind registered that her eyes noticed that she was no longer outside. Lina sat up quickly, regretting it soon after, to find herself in a Victorian styled bedroom. Her head was pounding due to the quick movement and so she slowly resigned herself to laying down and looking at the bed. She was in a grand four poster bed with a canopy and curtains covering the sides. She looked at the curtains and reached to feel that they were made of the finest silk. 'I don't know where I am but it looks expensive,' Lina thought as the sound of a guitar floated into her ears. Lina laid there and listened as the light notes soothed her and were soon joined by a light, airy tenor.

_Who is this child  
That I've never seen before  
Who is this child  
That I've not seen till this day_

_Who dares to fall asleep  
Outside my door  
If we should wait awhile  
I'm sure she'll go away_

_To be involved with this  
Would surely not be wise  
For in the final word  
She means nothing to me_

_I learned the trick is  
That we just avoid her eyes  
And the question  
What she means to…_

_What is this life  
There will be other lives  
Soon to arrive  
Surely some will survive  
She is but one  
And there are many more  
Each the same as any other_

_Who is this child  
What does she mean to me  
I close my eyes  
And still her face I see  
She is but one  
Her kind is everywhere  
Can't you see there's no way I  
Should care…_

Lina listened to the lyrics as the voice sang them and was struck by the emotions described in so few stanzas of song. 'Those lyrics are eerie and yet beautiful at the same time. It shows the writers conflict between being kind and just walking away and not getting involved with the lost child,' Lina thought as she pulled a curtain back to be met with the singer himself.

"You," Lina gasped as she stared at the cloaked and hooded man from her childhood.

The man stopped playing his guitar and looked towards her, acknowledging that he heard her, but said nothing. Lina rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things and viewed the phantom from the past with great curiosity. He hadn't changed since the day she first saw him at the gate to the mansion. He still wore his ivory outfit complete with hooded cloak and mask. But this time she could see that his hands were cover by ivory gloves that tucked into the sleeves so that no skin was showing. Then she heard him say in his light voice, "So you're awake now. You should stay in bed for a while that bump you got was quite a big one."

"Who are you," Lina asked while staring at the man, "And, where am I anyway?"

The man lowered his head and said lowly, "You're in my room inside the mansion you so wanted to get into eleven years ago."

Lina's eyes brightened at the thought of actually being inside the elusive mansion from her childhood. She had so many questions she wanted answered and she had a feeling this man could tell her. The problem was that he did not seem to be too talkative or helpful. "You never told me your name," Lina replied wondering why this man seemed to still be on a downer even after eleven years.

"My name is Zelgadis," replied the man as he looked up at her and said, "I'm the caretaker of the mansion and I will be assigning you a room in a few days."

Lina arched an eyebrow at his statement and asked, "What do you mean assign me a room? I just live a small walk away from here."

Zel shook his head and said, "You used to...this mansion isn't just a mansion. It is a place for those who have lost their way."

Lina looked at him and decided to prove to herself he was crazy. She got up and walked to the window to see nothing but forest. She went pale and stuttered, "That...That...That can't be," as reality came crashing down.

She felt dizzy and then everything went black. Zelgadis reacted with his speed and caught her as she fell. He looked at the unconscious girl and sighed, "Welcome to your new home young one. You wanted to come in so bad and now that you are here you will understand the grave error you have made."

Zel then lifted her in his arms and carried her down the hall towards her new room.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	3. Home of the Lost

**Lina's Nocturne**

**Chapter: 2**

**Home of the Lost**

* * *

Next chapter up. Now for the fun to begin.

A/N: I know this has nothing to do with the fic but I just kind of want to ask...Is it just me or has there just been an explosion in the production of yaoi fanfics as of late? I mean every time I look in the Slayers category to see if anyone I know has posted I'm hit with tons of the yaoi...just a observation on my part.

* * *

The birds chirped outside the window as Lina tossed in her bed and moaned at the disturbance of the birds. She pulled her pillow over her head and tried to block out the noise from outside while mumbling, "Just five more minutes mom."

"You can sleep until whatever time you want," came a bright, cheerful, and feminine tenor for the left side of Lina's bed.

Lina sat up quickly and looked to the left to be greeted with a stranger. The young girl stared at Lina with bright blue eyes. Her hair was a raven hue that came out in wings on both sides of her head. The girl was dressed in an old looking maids uniform with the included white head piece that sat atop her head. The girl smiled at Lina as she placed a covered dish on the nightstand next to the bed. "Who are you," Lina asked as she was kind of taken aback by the look of this young girl that looked to be only fourteen years of age.

"I'm Amelia and I'm the maid of the mansion. Zelgadis told me we had a new guest so I thought a nice breakfast would be a good way to start," Amelia replied as she smiled at the new tenant of the second room of the second floor of the mansion.

Lina's eyes widened as she remembered the other night, "Where is Zelgadis I need to speak to him," Lina commanded as she began to get out of the bed.

Amelia placed a had on Lina's arm before saying, "Please...eat the food and take a bath before doing anything else."

"Why," Lina stared at the maid before continuing, "Zelgadis knows what's going on here and I'm going to get it out of him one way or another."

"You would be better off to eat and bath first," Amelia continued to recommend, "You will need the strength since Zelgadis is not one to talk much."

Lina looked at Amelia before saying, "I know that. He acts as if he is some kind of ghost but I plan to make that damn ghost talk."

Lina began to stand when she felt her world tip. She slowly began to sit down as she felt Amelia helping her to make it back to the bed. "Just take it easy Miss Lina. You've had a bad bump on the head and you just need to take it easy."

"Fine," Lina answered with a slight huff.

Amelia moved over to the covered dish and pulled the top off to reveal quite a spread for breakfast. Two large slices of french toast, with scrambled eggs, and bacon. Lina looked at the large helping of food while thinking, 'I've died and gone to heaven.'

Lina began to dig into the load of food as Amelia began to walk away and called, "Just leave the plate and I'll come get it later. I hope you enjoy Miss Lina."

* * *

Lina had finished her breakfast and her bath as Amelia had suggested. She was now able to move around much better then at the beginning of the day. Now she was walking around the mansion trying to locate the mysterious watcher of the mansion. As she was walking towards the stairs at the front of the second level of the mansion she stopped to look out one of the windows. It was then that she saw that telltale spot of white that was Zelgadis' outfit over by the rose bushes that lined the gate. "There you are," Lina announced as she turned and ran down the stairs.

Lina jumped the last couple of stairs as she made her way to the front door. She burst through the huge double doors and stopped for a brief second as the bright sun hit her eyes. Lina quickly adjusted to the light and ran towards the front of the yard before stopping right behind Zelgadis and shouting, "Hey you!"

To Lina's surprise the young man did not flinch, or move as she yelled at him. He did not even look behind him as he continued to tend to the rose bushes that he was kneeling next to. Lina was about to shout again but stopped when she noticed the chair next to Zelgadis. It held a belt which kept gardening tools together and on top of the belt were two white gloves that Lina realized where the same gloves that Zelgadis normally wore. She heard the snip of the shears and was brought back to reality as she said, "Zelgadis I know you can hear me now answer me!"

Another snip was heard before being followed by the low tenor of Zelgadis as he replied, "Yes, I heard you but that doesn't mean that I have to stop everything I'm doing because you are here."

Lina ground her teeth at the tone of Zelgadis' reply. She moved to his side and said, "Well if you are going to take that attitude with me then I'll be an ass to you. Now I want to know what is going on around here and I know you can answer."

Zelgadis clipped another rose from the bush before turning away. He held the rose very carefully as he looked at the fragile flower. Even Lina, though mad she was, stopped in her rant and looked at the full bloom. It was at this moment that Lina's eyes trailed down to Zelgadis' ungloved hand to notice an oddity about the young man. The hand was not odd but there where a few scars located towards his wrist that did not seem right. It did not look like a cut one would get tending to a garden or a house. Lina reached for his hand but Zelgadis quickly drew away. He laid the rose down and placed the white gloves back on his hand, thus covering up all traces of visible skin, before saying, "Follow me Miss Inverse. I'll answer what I can once we are somewhere that we can sit."

Lina stood up and followed Zelgadis to the terrace where a bunch of tables and chairs were set up for those at the mansion to enjoy the outdoors. Zelgadis pulled a seat out and offered it to Lina before she took a seat. Lina watched Zelgadis moved to the other side of the table while thinking, 'It's hard to get a read on him he can seem to be rude but then he pulls a move like offering me a chair that shows he has at least a decent sense of manners.'

Zelgadis sat down in a seat across from Lina and placed his hands in his lap before asking, "Now, Miss Inverse what do you wish to ask?"

Lina looked at him for a second before asking, "What exactly is this place? And, how do I leave from here?"

Zelgadis sighed before saying lowly, "This place is for those that have lost their way. And, as to how to leave, I guess the only thing I can say is I don't know how to leave."

"What do you mean you don't know how to leave," Lina almost yelled in shock at his answer.

"It is exactly what I said. I don't know how to leave. Do you think I would still be here if I knew how to leave," Zelgadis asked as his head dipped lower.

Lina stopped and agreed mentally that Zelgadis did have a good point but then came back with another question, "You're the owner of the mansion then how is it you don't know how to leave."

Zelgadis looked at her and Lina thought she could almost see a smirk from under that mask. Of course if she had to classify the facial expression she would say that it looked more like a fit of madness had just irrupted on Zelgadis' face. "I never said I owned the mansion...you just assumed that I was the owner," Zelgadis replied sounding a bit off from his normal self.

Lina furrowed her brow before saying back, "Well, of course I assumed you owned the mansion. You are the only person I had seen until this morning and I don't think Amelia would dress like a maid if she owned the place."

"Yes, well I don't own this mansion so don't think that I can answer every question you have. I will admit that I have been here the longest out of the tenets and have assumed the role of the keeper of the house but that does not make me the owner," Zelgadis replied as he seemed to slip back into his usual depressed mood.

Lina cocked an eyebrow at the strange man in front of her before asking, "Well then who owns this place...I'd like to talk with him or her."

"No one owns the mansion," Zelgadis replied as he looked down towards the ground.

"What," was all that Lina could ask being struck somewhat dumbfounded at the answer.

Zelgadis looked up at Lina before saying, "You heard what I said. Now, if you will excuse me Miss Inverse, I have a lot of things to do. Please feel free to explore as you wish. Amelia will ring the bell when dinner is ready but until then please become acquainted with the mansion and its surroundings."

Zelgadis then stood and began to walk back towards the mansion. He stopped right before the first step and turned his head to say lowly, "I would also suggest that you do not do too much investigating at night. It tends to become a bit odd around the grounds once the sun goes down."

With that the keeper of the house, as he called himself, walked up the steps and into the mansion. Lina watched him go, white cloak swaying in the light breeze, as she thought, 'Oh, I'll find out everything I can about this place. I'll solve the mystery of this place and return home just you wait.'

Lina stood from her seat before pushing the chair back under the table. She then made her way towards the mansion intent on starting her investigation as soon as possible.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	4. Exploration

**Lina's Nocturne**

**Chapter: 3**

**Exploration**

* * *

Next chapter up and let's continue on. A lot of description about certain areas of the mansion coming your way. It will give me some extra work on describing things.

* * *

Lina laid in the bed she was provided in the mansion as she stared up at the plain, white ceiling. She could not force herself to go to sleep with the questions that raced through her mind from earlier in the day. 'I searched all over this mansion and haven't come any closer,' Lina thought as she began to think back.

* * *

After Lina had began her investigation on the main floor of the mansion. First, she went to all the rooms on the bottom floor, but most were locked shut. The main rooms she could find where the main foyer which she had passed through many times already, the dinning room, a music room, and a bath with no running water. The last two rooms had peaked Lina's interest the most. The first was the music room as she called it for lack of a better term. The room was quite large and spacious with a grand piano the center object in the room. Lina inspected the impeccable looking piano to find that it was quite old, over a hundred years in age, but looked to be just out of the shop. Each wood surface had been lovingly cleaned and taken care of as each board kept the glossy, black, lacquer finish that was normally only seen if the owner practically loved the instrument. Lina looked at the keyboard to discover no wear or discoloration had effected the ivory keys that seemed to shine with unearthly brilliance. She experimentally tapped one of the keys to hear the note sound after the hammer had hit its mark. Lina was no pianist but she did play the violin and knew what each note should sound like. This piano was perfectly tuned and taken care of unlike most instruments Lina had come across. 'Well, someone has taken extremely good care of this instrument so that means someone here is a musician of some quality,' Lina thought as she turned from the piano.

The next thing that caught Lina's eyes where the other instruments along the back wall. There were two violins, a cello, a bass, a bass drum and a Timpani, or kettle drum, all lined next to a corresponding chair and music stand. Lina began to walk toward one of the violins but stopped have way as her eyes were now drawn to the two large, but immaculately kept, bookcases loaded with books of music. Lina looked at the shelves to determine that the first shelf was filled with the masters such as Bach, Mozart, Beethoven, Brahms and others of the like. The second shelf was what drew Lina's attention the most. The books of music were well kept but there was no indication on who the artist was on the spine of the books like the first shelf. The only marking was the golden roman numeral that graced towards the bottom of the spine of each book. Lina walked over to the second shelf and pulled out one of the middle books. She opened the book to find a sheet of music and looked over what was written. For what Lina could tell the work looked to be quite well composed but other than the music Lina could not grasp the title or the author. Both were written in a very flourished handwriting that was hard for her to read and looked to be in what she thought was French. 'Well, that's a bomb. I didn't take French,' Lina thought dismayed as she put the book back in it's place.

Lina turned from the bookcases to notice that there was a glass door on the other side of the room that lead to the outside. Lina opened the door and looked out on to a patio before it came to a small garden in back. She looked in both directions to spy an old, water well to her right, and what looked to be the back of the storehouse to her left. Lina drew her attention back to the garden to notice it looked like a more traditional Japanese garden with it's use of large, and odd numbered, stepping stones. Most of the plants were shrubs but there was one small flower that looked ready to bloom. Lina took note of the place before coming back in and closing the door. "I still have that bath to look at," she said out loud as she moved towards the bath that was just down the hall from the music room.

* * *

Lina tossed in her bed as her thoughts continued on about the day. She sighed before thinking, 'The bath was as off as the music room.'

* * *

Lina turned on the lights in the bathroom to again be met with the bath that had no water. The large tub area, that reminded her more of a Japanese public bath, spread out for a good ten by five feet across the length of the room. The bath floor dropped down a good three feet so that the average person could sit and be submerged in the tub up to their shoulders. The green tile used in the tub looked almost like fine craved jade, and as in the music room, the room was left spotless without a blemish for the eye to catch upon. Lina looked at the tub while thinking, 'Why is there no water,' She asked herself before hearing her name.

"Miss Lina...Well I see you found what is left of the bath," came Amelia's voice from the doorway.

Lina turned and smiled at the young maid before asking, "Why is there no water in this tub...I meant it just seems a waste to have this marvelous bathing space and no hot water."

Amelia shrugged and looked slightly confused before replying, "For as long as I can remember the tub hasn't worked. Not even Zelgadis could figure out how to fix it so I've been cleaning it in hopes that one day it will work again."

"Well, it is a relief to know that that cramped, metal tub was not meant to be the main way of bathing," Lina replied as she thought about the small, portable tub that Amelia had brought to her room for Lina to use.

"No, it wasn't but that is all we have right now because we can't figure out how to make this work," Amelia replied before saying, "Well, I have chores to get to...I'll see you for dinner Miss Lina."

Lina waved to Amelia before turning around to the tub once again. Lina carefully jumped down into the tub before making her way to the next thing that had caught her eye. On the opposite side, in the middle of the tub, sat a statue of a lion that you would normally see outside a temple. It's maw was wide open as it sat its watch over the tube. As Lina drew near she could not determine that anything was different about the lion statue. She began to poke around for a good ten minutes but gave up when her search came to no results. Lina moved back from the statue and looked at it while thinking, 'It has to have something to do with the tub...otherwise whoever build this thing is just a weirdo then.'

As Lina was about to start checking around again she heard the dinner bell ring. She wanted to ignore it but her stomach chimed in with a loud and long growl that Lina could no longer ignore. "Well, dinner it is," she said as she took off for the dinning room.

* * *

Lina tossed on her side as she continued to ponder the day, 'That's when I met the other inhabitants of the mansion.'

* * *

Lina came into the dinning room to be met with stares from the people already seated. From left to right Lina looked at each person. First, there was a women that looked to be about five to ten years older than Lina. She had raven, black hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a business suit and looked rather bemused after Lina had walked inside. Next to her was a man that looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties. He had aqua-green hair that tumbled down to his shoulders. He was dressed in a bit more of a European, Victorian era dress. He rubbed his mustache with a gloved hand as he contemplated Lina's appearance with some interest. Next down the line was an even older man looking to be in his fifties. He was bald with a white beard to compliment his looks. He was dressed in the same manner as the aqua haired man and looked at Lina as if he wanted to ask as question. Opposite from the bearded man was a man that looked to be in his mid-twenties and looked to be a monk. He was dress in a simple, brown robe with his hood drawn to hide everything but his face. After that came the finally member in the room. The man that sat next to the monk looked to be no older than twenty-two and was rather beautiful even by female standards. His white hair fell down his back as he seemed to be staring off into the distance, not really worried or even caring about Lina's entrance. 'This is a real cavalcade of characters,' Lina thought.

Lina was soon brought back to reality by a familiar, tenor voice coming from behind, "Please take your seat."

She quickly looked behind her to see Zelgadis there. She wanted to confront him about earlier in the day but saw the look in his eye. It was a look that told her he was in no mood to talk at the moment. 'Of course he is never in the mood to talk,' Lina thought as she took her seat next to the spaced out, white haired man.

Zelgadis followed Lina before taking his seat at the head of the table. It was at this moment that the black hair girl smirked at him before asking, "So who's the new one around here Zelgadis...You didn't say anything about a new guest."

Zelgadis sighed as his eyebrows knotted together. "Her name is Lina Inverse and she is the new guest of the house Eris," Zelgadis replied with the frustration evident in his voice.

The girl, now known as Eris, smirked before saying, "Now see that wasn't so bad was it?"

Zelgadis refused to answer and began to ignore her. It was at this moment that Eris reached her hand to Lina and said, "The names Eris. I work for a news company out of Osaka."

Lina took the hand and shook before replying, "Lina Inverse. I attended college in Nagoya."

"Pleasure to meet you," Eris replied before her hand was slapped.

Eris pulled her hand back and rubbed it before glaring at Zelgadis. She was about to let Zelgadis have a piece of her mind, but was interrupted by the still cloaked youth, "Don't reach across the table...such terrible manner," before he trailed off mumbling the last bit.

Lina cocked an eye at Zelgadis and could not help but think, 'There he goes with those manners again...I just can't pin him down when it comes to personality.'

"Well, so as to not receive Master Greywords' ire again I believe a quick introduction is in order here," the aqua haired man proclaimed before continuing, "The older gentlemen next to me here is Rodimus."

"How do you do," Rodimus asked rather cheerfully as he waved at Lina

Lina smiled and waved back before the aqua haired man continued, "Then the young man across the table is Vrumugun."

The monk looking man bowed his head slightly at Lina but made no sound. "Then next to him is Halciform."

The very attractive man came out of his stupor for a moment to turn to Lina, take her hand, and lightly kiss the hand before saying, "A pleasure."

Lina was blushing bright red as the aqua haired man continued, "And, I believe you have already met young Master Greywords' so allow me to introduce myself as Zolf."

Lina waved slightly as she tried to recover from Halciform's lavish introduction. Soon a side door opened and Amelia appeared carrying two large, covered dishes to the table. She pulled the top off and then proceeded to sit at the other end of the table. Lina was about to go for the food when she noticed everyone was looking at Zelgadis. She turned to look and saw that the mysterious keeper of the house had his eyes closed as if in meditation. "I hope you all know what tonight is," Zelgadis replied while opening his eyes.

Everyone nodded but Lina, and feeling left out she decided to make it known, "What do you mean about tonight...I have no clue."

Zelgadis sighed before saying, "Tonight is a full moon and the mansion acts a bit differently during this time. My advice is to just stay in your room and sleep. But, there is one rule. Whatever you do tonight, whatever you hear or see, do not let anything that is outside the mansion come in."

Lina gulped as the sound of Zelgadis' voice got very serious with his rule and warning. She turned and looked at the food before hearing Zelgadis say, "Let's eat."

Lina nodded and began fixing her plate. As she was about to start eating she stopped and watched as Zelgadis actually took off his mask and hood. Lina could not help but stare at the figure in front of her. 'Why does he hide his face...he's...he's...he's beautiful,' was all Lina could think.

Lina took in Zelgadis as he fixed his plate. His skin was pale white, probably from hiding under the hood all day, and seemed to shine in the artificial light. His violet blue hair seemed to sparkle in the light of the dinning room as he brought a piece of food to his mouth. His intense, sapphire eyes remained locked on his plate as he slowly ate. It was about this moment that Lina's eyes traveled down to the top of Zelgadis' neck. It was there that she noticed a few scars that looked close to the scar that she had seen on his hand earlier that day. 'How did he get all of these scars that I'm seeing...has he tried to kill himself that many times,' was all Lina could think.

"Lina," came Eris' voice which knocked Lina out of her thoughts.

Lina looked to see Eris smiling before she continued, "I was going to ask you to pass the salt but after seeing how interested you are in Zelgadis I guess I should just wait."

Lina grew bright red at being caught staring at the young, and mysterious house keeper. She passed the salt to Zelgadis, who looked at her with the same deadpan eyes, before he passed the salt to Eris. Zelgadis then went back to eating without saying a word as if he didn't care one way or another if someone was looking at him. Lina lowered her eyes to her plate and ate before excusing herself from the table and retiring to her room.

* * *

Lina sat up in her bed as she could not fall asleep to safe her life. She sat there with her head in her hands while she asked, 'What is up with this place...these people, and with Zelgadis. I just don't understand.'

It was about this time that Lina heard what sounded like someone singing. She stood up and walked towards her door and opened it slightly. She heard the singing still and it sounded like it was coming from the back of the house. Lina found herself being drawn towards the sound as she began to walk down the hallway. She made it to the top landing of the stairs and looked down while thinking, 'I know Zelgadis said to stay in my room but I have to figure this out.'

Lina then took off down the stairs to look for who was signing.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	5. Night Visitors

**Lina's Nocturne**

**Chapter: 4**

**Night Visitors**

* * *

Next chapter up and we continue to introduce characters. This chapter deals a little bit of me playing around with ideas on cosmology and and some other things. And, I start dropping hints about what the plot is really about.

* * *

Lina continued down the main staircase to the first level. After she reached the bottom she stopped and listened for the singing once again. Lina quickly picked up on the sound and determined it was coming from the back of the house in the direction of the music room. She quietly moved towards the room while thinking, 'I know Zelgadis said not to do this but I couldn't sleep anyway.'

Lina opened the doors to the music room and looked around. There was no one inside the room as the darkness of night drifted silently about the room in its usual dance. Lina looked, as she still heard, to the large glass door that lead outside. The full moon shone through the ornate glass to create a kaleidoscope of color on the floor and far walls of the music room. Lina walked towards the door as the singing continued and she could tell what the song was saying.

_LAY YOUR HEAD DOWN  
AND SLEEP ON MY SHOULDER  
LAY YOUR HEAD DOWN  
AND START A NEW DREAM  
AND FOR TONIGHT  
THE MOMENT IS OVER  
DRIFT IN A LULLABY  
HERE WHERE THE STARS RESIDE  
AND ANGELS ARE ALWAYS SEEN_

The voice that sang the song was a beautiful female soprano that seemed to carry a supernatural tone as it carried through the night air and into the room. Lina moved slowly towards the door as she thought, 'I know I'm not supposed to open but that doesn't sound threatening.'

Lina slowly unlocked the door and opened the portal to the world outside. She squinted as the moon seemed to be remarkably bright on the other side of the door. After her eyes adjusted to the light Lina looked down to see as woman sitting in the middle of the small garden. Lina glanced over the woman to see she was dressed in a long, flowing kimono that was red and white. The piece of clothing looked like it had been made ages ago in the height of Japanese culture. The silky material was adorned with embroider sakura blossoms in the pure white thread that was used in the detail work along the garment. The woman's long, blonde hair cascaded down her back, like that of a maiden living in the Heinan period in Japan where the length of a young woman's hair could rival the length of her selves, as she lightly hummed. It was about this time that Lina cleared her throat to catch the woman's attention. The woman turned and looked up to see Lina. She smiled as she said, "Well, hello."

Lina looked into the sapphire blue eyes that stared back at her she smiled and said, "Hi...why are you out here by yourself?"

Right as the woman was about to answer there came a loud, and angry shout from behind Lina, "What the hell are you doing!?"

Lina turned to see Zelgadis: hood, mask, and all standing at the other end of the room. He quickly moved to Lina but was too late as the woman in the red kimono came into the room and replied, "Now, now Zelgadis there is no reason to be rude. She is new to the mansion and I'm sure you were rather vague on why you wanted nothing to come in."

Lina quickly shut the door and looked at the two as Zelgadis glared at the women. The woman turned to Lina and said, "Hello, I'm Filia and what might your name be my dear."

"Lina," was Lina's short reply as she saw Zelgadis' ire was now turned towards her.

"Great, just great," Zelgadis began, "I told you to stay in bed but you couldn't listen. You had to go and let her inside...and don't let her fool you with that name. Her true name is Fate."

Lina cocked an eyebrow before asking, "Your kidding...Like the name given to the supposed force that controls the world?"

Filia glared at Zelgadis before saying, "I told you not to use my name."

Filia the looked at Lina and replied, "It's true. I am Fate. In this place I can actually physically manifest and interact with those in the mansion. The only problem is that a certain house keeper has decided to try and bar me from the inside of the mansion."

Zelgadis' eyes told that he was not moved by the slight anger in Fate's voice, "You don't have much power here because you use a lot of it to manifest your body. And, Fate...or as you prefer Filia, I don't care what you want I'm not interested in the games you and that bastard of a son like to play."

"Now that wasn't nice," came a low male tenor from next to Lina.

Lina turned to see a tall and lithe young man with aqua green hair leaning against one of the bookcases filled with music books. His outfit consisted of a small dark blue vest that barely hid a very muscular chest. His pants where baggy and white; looking like something a monk would wear coming out of a monastery hidden high in the mountains of the mystical isle. His hair was parted down the middle of his head were a black horn jutted from the top of his head. He slowly opened his eyes to show the brilliant, golden orbs that hid behind his eyelids. He pushed off from the bookcase before saying, "Now Zelgadis...what have I ever done to you to deserve such name calling?"

Zelgadis' eyes held an angry glare as he looked back at the young man before saying, "You know exactly why I call you that...don't start another game Twist!"

The young man that was called Twist smiled before he replied, "My, my...with as long as you have been here I thought you would have been used to things like this by know."

Lina looked at all three parties before yelling, "Will you all be quiet!!"

All the arguing came to a halt as the three other people in the room turned towards Lina. "Now let me get this straight... She is actually what we refer to as, 'Fate,' and he is her son, 'Twist' and they actually exist?"

Zelgadis nodded before saying, "Yes, the two entities exist but they normally cannot manifest physically in the world. Something about the mansion and its grounds allow them to manifest and interact with those here."

Lina was still having trouble believing what she was hearing, "So...that means the mansion existed outside the normal realm of reality...but how is that possible?"

"There are ways but not many people know the secrets of this place," Twist began, "And, can we please stop calling me Twist...So many people overact to that name. I prefer to be called Val."

Lina rubbed her temples and asked, "Why do you both care what names are used?"

Filia was about to answer when Zelgadis interrupted, "It is a theory that beings such as these can be controlled if you know their true name. Thought the idea does not seem to apply within the confines of the mansion it seems to make them somewhat uncomfortable."

Filia glared at Zelgadis before saying, "You know you don't have to treat us as enemies Zelgadis. We are only here to check on those in the mansion. Just let us be and there won't be any problems."

"I don't care. Get out of my room right now," Zelgadis replied heatedly.

Lina looked at Zelgadis after the outburst from the usually stoic house keeper and asked, "What do you mean by your room? I thought you said no one owns the mansion."

It was at this moment that Val smiled and walked forward with an mischievous tone as he replied, "So he's given you that talk. Don't let this man trick you he is the master of the house. He cannot open the gate for you but this place is keyed to him and he is its controller. This room is his most prized...yes the fabulous music study of Zelgadis...the master of music..."

As Val was about to continue his taunting Zelgadis moved forward and thrust his hand forward to cause the young man to go flying into the wall. Lina's eyes widened as she saw a ripple shoot through the air as Zelgadis had thrust forward. It was like his movement had caused a ripple in the space between the two and cause quite a force to slam into Val. Lina could have also sworn that Zelgadis' eyes changed color from the brilliant sapphire blue to an almost crimson red. Though his eyes were now blue again Lina could not shake the thought that they had turned red. "I will have no more of your games...leave this place now or I will do more then throw you around the room," Zelgadis threatened in a low tone that conveyed that the owner meant what he said.

"Fine, I'll talk to you once you've cooled off," Filia replied as she and Val disappeared into the night as if they had been spawned by shadow itself.

Lina stared at Zelgadis while trying to comprehend what she had just witnessed. 'There is something going on here and Zelgadis knows more than what he is telling me. He...he somehow shifted the air between him and Val...and if he can do that then he is surely capable of other things,' Lina could not help but think.

"So what else can you do other than send focused movements of air," Lina asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Zelgadis looked at Lina with that look of coldness that seemed to say that his veins ran deep with ice. The cold stare that glared out from under the hood told of a man that seemed to be devoid of emotion other than hatred and anger. His gaze seemed to process that Lina was not going to take no for an answer but at the same time seemed to say that he did not care if she got the answer she wanted or not. It was in this moment of tension that Zelgadis said, "None of this would have happened had you just stayed in your room like I had instructed."

Lina huffed at the attempted change in subject and said, "What else can you do? I know what I saw and according to Val you are able to effect this mansion so either tell me the truth or I will not let you rest until I get an answer."

Zelgadis smirked as he turned away from Lina. Lina was about to start yelling at him when she noticed that he was walking towards the piano. Zelgadis seated himself on the seat and pushed back the protective covering of the keys. Zelgadis then proceeded to play a few notes to check the piano's tone. After feeling satisfied with the sound of the instrument he slowly begins playing a low melody. Lina watched as the young man began to play Braham's Lullaby on the piano. She could not help but feel swept away by the lovely melody that played through the air in the night. She drew closer to the piano and its player as the music continued to dance through the air to her ears and caused her body to want for sleep. She leaned slightly against the piano as she watched Zelgadis' fingers lightly dancing across the keyboard as he began to come to the close of his music piece. As he began to play the final notes of the piece he looked up at Lina and whispered, "Sleep."

Lina saw his irises change their color once again before her mind was muddled by an intense need to sleep. He body gave away as she drifted off in a second. Zelgadis caught Lina's form as she fell to the ground. He held the young girl in his arms as he began to walk towards the door. He smirked under his mask; the first true smirk of humor that he had in quite a time. 'Still the same bull-headed little girl that wanted to hide in the bushes so many years ago. I will let you in on the secrets soon enough but for now do not push your luck,' Zelgadis thought as he made his way towards Lina's room to lay her to rest for the night.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	6. Darkness Falls

**Lina's Nocturne**

**Chapter: 5**

**Darkness Falls**

* * *

Well here's another chapter. I've always like this story I just got lost in another idea or two so it has been a while. This is were the story starts to take a bit of a darker edge.

* * *

Lina's eyes opened as she heard the birds chirping outside her window. She smiled as she rolled over in bed and continued to stay in the warmth of the blanket. A few moments later and Lina's eyes shot wide open. She sat up quickly and jumped out of bed. She moved to the door as her mind was running wild, 'What did Zelgadis do to me?'

Lina took the stairs two to three at a time as she ran towards the first floor. After hitting the floor Lina quickly pivoted on her right foot and shot towards the music room. After another minute she could see the doors in front of her and she hit them without slowly down. She looked around the room to notice nothing had changed and that no one occupied the room. She moved to the outside door quickly and flung it open the be met with the garden out back. The same small, white flower was the main attraction to the garden and no one was present as well. Lina thought for a second, 'Where did Filia and Val go? And, where the hell is Zelgadis? I'm going to make him pay for what he did to me...whatever it was he did.."

It was at this moment that Lina heard a noise coming from the front. Lina took off running and then turning as she ran along side the storage house. As Lina came to the front of the storage house she planned her feet as the object of her aggression was at the door to the storage house. Lina then lunged while shouting, "You!"

Zelgadis has just come from the storage house and was about to put the pad lock back in place when something caught his eye. As he turned his head he heard the shout but could not react as a fist was what met him as he turned. Zel flew backwards before tumbling a few more feet and coming to a stop on his back. He laid there looking at that sky for a bit before groaning and asking, "What hit me?"

"I did you bastard," came the pissed off voice of Lina as she walked towards the downed man and continued, "And, if you ever do whatever you did again then I will make sure that you don't wake up!"

Zelgadis sat up and looked at Lina as she glared at him. He returned the glare before standing up and saying, "I put you to sleep so you would not cause anymore trouble. Did you forget that you were the one that let those two in?"

Lina huffed and looked away from Zelgadis before saying, "I don't care. They didn't cause any trouble other than pestering you. And, I don't care if you ever do that to me again you are a dead man."

"I'd like to see you try," Zelgadis replied as he walked to the storage house door.

"What was that," Lina yelled as she swung at the back of Zelgadis' head.

Zelgadis sidestepped the shot and grabbed Lina's hand. He then spun and struck at Lina with his open palm but stopped right before connecting with her face. He smirked when Lina closed her eyes expecting to get it in the face. After a moment he watched as Lina cracked an eye and then glared at him after she saw that he had stopped. "Like I said I would like to see you try. I know how to fight quite well. The only reason you landed that first punch was you caught me off guard," Zelgadis replied as he released Lina's hand and walked towards the door.

Lina pouted while looking at Zelgadis back while thinking very unkind things about Zelgadis. After a moment she cocked an eyebrow as she watched Zelgadis place the padlock back on the chain around the storage house. As Zelgadis turned around she asked, "So why are you locking the storage house?"

Zelgadis looked at Lina with mistrust in his eyes, "To keep people like you out."

Lina's anger peaked again at the slight that Zelgadis had thrown her way. She glared at him before saying, "Listen here I'm not going to sit here and take this crap from you! Either you are going to learn to be a bit more sociable or you can expect my fist in your face daily!"

Zelgadis returned the glare before challenging, "So do you want to she how hard I can deliver that palm strike?"

Lina took off at Zelgadis and swung. Zelgadis went to counter but stopped as Lina spun on her heel. Before he could react Lina was behind him and grabbed him around the waist. "Take this asshole," Lina shouted as she flexed and finished off with a german suplex.

Zelgadis head hit the ground with a resounding crack before Lina let go of him. She moved to the side before standing up and looking down to see that Zelgadis was out cold. She smirked before thinking, 'And, I know how to handle myself as well. I was captain of the women wrestling team in high school.'

I was about that time that a voice caught Lina's attention as she heard Amelia shout, "Master Zelgadis! What happened?"

Amelia slid next to the man before propping his head on her legs. She looked at the man before looking at Lina and saying, "Mrs. Lina what did you do to Master Zelgadis?"

Lina looked at Amelia as if daring her to do something about the situation before replying, "He was being a jerk and got what he deserved."

Amelia looked away and back to Zelgadis before lifting up by his arm. Amelia began the process of dragging Zelgadis back towards the mansion while Lina and a few others looked on. After a moment Eris walked towards Lina before saying, "I think you showed him who's boss. You might be the biggest thorn in his side yet."

Lina huffed before saying, "Again, he got what he deserved."

Lina looked down as a flash caught her eye and she kneeled before grabbing what looked like a key. She stood up and looked at the key before saying, "I wonder what this goes to?"

Eris looked at the key as well before saying, "It looks like it goes to that padlock. Oh, this is a chance for a story."

Lina smirked as Eris pulled out a pad and pencil and began to write a little. She moved to the lock and placed the key in the lock. She turned the key and heard the tumbler move before the lock opened. She removed the chain from the door before she pulled the large double doors open. Lina and Eris walked into the storage house to see a bunch of sheets over things. Lina grabbed a sheet and pulled. After coughing for a minute because of all the dust that was unleashed Lina looked and gasped, "What in the world?"

Lina and Eris were met with the painting known as, 'Bonaparte on Grand-Saint-Bernard Pass,' the famous painting of Napoleon on the white horse. Lina marveled at the find and asked out loud, "Is there anything that Zelgadis doesn't seem to collect?"

"Lina look at this," Eris said with some urgency in her voice.

Lina walked over to were Eris was and stopped dead in her tracks. There in a painting stood the man known as Zelgadis. He was dressed in a military uniform that looked like it was part of Napoleon's Imperial Guard. He stood tall in his deep blue uniform with the vest of an officer in the front. Lina looked at the next painting to see Zelgadis and a unit of cavalry charging at the enemy, their sabers pointed down as they began the slaughter. "What the hell is going on here," Lina asked out loud.

"He's much older than he lets on," came a amused but weak voice from behind them.

Lina and Eris spun to find a sheet up on the wall. They grabbed and pulled before gasping in shock. The on the wall hung a man. He hand large nails driven through his wrist and his ankles to support his weight on the wall. Lina had to hold her mouth as the red lines of blood that had crawled down the wall came into view. The blood had been leaving his body a a quick rate for quite some time as the trails had dry and new blood collecting on their paths. Lina felt sick and could not move from her spot on the floor, 'What kind of monster is Zelgadis,' she thought to herself.

Eris moved forward and grabbed one of the nails in the man's leg and said, "We have to get him down."

Lina nodded, getting over her nausea, before grabbing the other nail and pulling. After a few moments the two nails came out with a sickening sound of moving flesh. Lina gagged as she moved to the nail in the man's wrist on her side. They began pulling again before the last two nails came out with the same sound. Lina could not hold it back any longer. She turned her head away from the man and puked. As Lina was going through the movements of being sick the man stood up and smirked before saying, "Thank you my dears."

Lina and Eris looked at the man as he did not seem to sound weak at all. They watched as the wounds healed instantly and the man let out a cackle before disappearing. Lina looked at the spot on the wall to see that there was something drawn that looked like a magic circle or something to that nature. 'This isn't good...that man must be like Filia and Val...Zelgadis is going to be pissed,' Lina thought as she recovered.

"We'd better get out of here," Eris said as she grabbed Lina and ran.

* * *

Zelgadis shot up in bed and his eyes widened. 'No,' is all he could think before jumping up and taking off running.

Zelgadis ran until he came to the storage house and found the doors wide open. 'No...no,' he continued to think.

Zelgadis ran into the storehouse before stopping in his tracks to be met with the empty wall and the magic circle he had drawn ages ago. He collapsed to his knees before letting out a loud scream that sounded like a demon's roar, "LINA INVERSE YOU WILL PAY!"

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	7. The Master of the House

**Lina's Nocturne**

**Chapter: 6**

**The Master of the House**

* * *

This has been surprising...when I first began this I really liked working on it but no one seemed to care much about it...now I'm getting messages about this daily. To let you know, the reason there hasn't been much activity on most of my stuff is I'm in Kyoto, Japan right now with my college's study aboard program. So I haven't had that much time to do work on fanfics...but now that the program is nearing an end I can somewhat pick up the slack again...though there is probably going to be a dead moment for two weeks as I'm doing a rail tour of japan and internet is not guaranteed.

Hope you all enjoy.

A/n: jamais encore is french for never again

* * *

Lina sighed as she sat in the library of the mansion that was just off the main hallway. She had been in a foul mood after her fight with Zelgadis and now she was also worried about what that man would do. 'Zelgadis is going to blame me for it and it'll be another fight...I don't want to kill the big jerk just maim him slightly,' Lina thought.

She had found some art pads in the library and gone back to the thing that relaxed her the most. She was ideally drawing as she thought about how she was going to deal with whatever came with the next time her and Zelgadis met. After a few moments she looked down and almost gagged. While her mind was else where her hand had been drawing Zelgadis. Though the picture lacked color anyone could tell that the figure was Zelgadis and that his normal attire was missing. Instead he was dressed in a tux with the same rose in his right hand and a walking cane in the left. Lina looked at the picture for a moment before thinking, 'What is up with me? I can draw other things and yet I absent mindedly drew him.'

Lina looked up as she pondered over her odd obsession when it came to drawing Zelgadis. She had to admit that he was very attractive looking but his demeanor always seemed to overshadow that fact. She turned her head to look out the window and noticed that it was getting dark outside quickly. Lina stood from her chair and looked outside. It began to rain and lighting crashed from the sky. The wind began to howl as Lina said out loud, "This is a first. It hasn't stormed here since I've been here."

It was at that moment that the doors to the library flew open and there was Amelia huffing because she had run from the other side of the house. Amelia ran up to Lina and grabbed her arm. Lina looked at Amelia and saw that her face was pale and her eyes were wild with fear. Lina started to worry as Amelia looked up and said, "Come on Miss Lina...You've got to get to the music room."

Lina followed Amelia, judging by the sound of her voice it was serious, and walked to the music room. Once there Amelia ran over to a corner where a rope hanged from in the ceiling. Lina watched as Amelia jumped and pulled the rope down. A loud clank resonated through the mansion as a bell began to sound with the pulling of the rope. Within minutes of the first sound all the occupants of the house had run inside of the music room and slammed the door. Rodimus, Zolf, and Vrumugun grabbed chairs and pressed them against the door before standing ready to put their shoulders in to it if need be. Lina looked at everyone wide eyed and asked, "What in hell is going on here?"

"In hell indeed," came a silky voice from the far corner of the wall.

Everyone turned to be met with someone that Lina knew. It was the man she had released from the wall. He seemed the picture of health now and was smiling grandly at the gathered before pushing off the wall and walking forward. Lina looked at him and took in his visage well. He stood about the same height as Zelgadis with long purple hair that hung down to his shoulders. His clothes where a mix of cream and black that seemed out of place with Lina but more in tune with Vrumugun. His smile never left his face as he navigated towards them without opening his eyes. He stopped in front of Lina before saying, "I must thank you for setting me free...it was just terrible in that shack."

"You did what?!," Amelia yelled.

Lina turned, and looked at the maid as this was the first time Amelia had reacted in such a way, before explaining, "Well, what was I supposed to do when I find a man nailed to a way and bleeding?"

There came a loud crack of thunder and everyone in the room jumped other than the man and Lina. Lina cocked an eyebrow before asking, "What in the hell are all of you so scared of?"

"The master of the house of course," the man supplied.

Lina turned and looked at the man before saying, "Zelgadis," before smirking and saying, "I've taken care of him before."

"Not like this you haven't," the man replied before the door was slammed into by something that seemed to rock the foundation.

Lina's eyes got wide as she watched everyone but her brace the door in hopes of keeping it in between them and the force on the other side. Lina looked at the man before saying, "What is going on?"

"Ah, I see no one has told you," the man began as his smirk got bigger, "The master of the house and this mansion are keyed together. The environment reacts to the master's mood and emotions...right now I'd say he's quite pissed and that means the mansion's magical energies are being brought into him to give him more strength than usual."

Lina's eyes widen and she gulped at the implication that Zelgadis might be a raving berserker on the other side of the door. It was then that it hit her, 'Wait! Zelgadis isn't a loner or anti-social but he was keeping his emotions in check. It all makes sense now...if he keeps his emotions on a flat level then the weather is fine and he is normal...but this isn't good.'

Lina sighed. She knew what she had to do and began to walk towards the door. As she walked Lina announced, "Everyone away from the door and to the back of the room. I'm the one he's after so just let him come for me."

"But, Miss Lina," Amelia was about to protest but Lina silenced her with a glare.

The group did as told and ran to the back of the room. As soon as Lina got in front of the door it flew open, throwing chairs in random direction, and in stepped Zelgadis. Lina gasped as she looked upon the man. He had changed dramatically. His normal soft, blue hair had been replaced by what looked like silver wire. His white face was now deep blue and spotted with blotches that looked like stone. His sapphire eyes were slits like that of a snake and his mouth had small fangs coming from where his canines should have been. He stopped as his eyes caught a hold of Lina and the sapphire pools turned red as he said, "Inverse!"

Lina could feel her hands shaking but at the same time did her best to stand strong. She moved forward before saying lowly, "Zelgadis...I'm sorry. I was wrong. I thought you were being a jerk but I guess I was being a bit pig headed myself. I had no idea the struggle you must go through everyday..."

Lina was cut off as she was raised off the ground. Zelgadis stood with Lina's neck in his right hand as he lifted her off the floor. He smiled evilly as he watched her struggle before saying, "You will pay for your transgressions."

As, Lina struggled to keep from being chocked, the unknown man walked over to Zelgadis and whispered, "That's it Zel-kun. Crush her little neck and spill her blood on the ground of the mansion. Go ahead, she's caused you enough trouble already. What's one life when it comes to bringing peace back to the estate?"

Zel smirked for a moment as his pressure increased. He heard Lina struggle for air. As he was about to squeeze even more he heard a sound come from Lina. He stopped as he saw tears roll down her cheeks and the word, "Mom," was barely uttered off her purple lips.

Zelgadis dropped Lina as he moved back and grabbed his head. He screamed as his voice changed from deep back to his normal tenor to the deep bass again. Lina sat up slowly as she breathed in the air. She watched in horror as Zelgadis screamed from something that had caused him to back away. She watched as he slammed his head against the wall of the room before she heard in his light tenor, "jamais encore."

He looked up as a small line of blood began to run down his brow from where he cracked it against the wall. His normal appearance was back. The soft violet hair, the round sapphire eyes, and the pale white skin greeted all that where in from of him. He looked at the man that had been egging him on and said, "I will never become what I once was. Not for anyone...and especially not for you Xellos."

The man, now known as Xellos, looked at Zelgadis before his eyes opened. Lina gasped as the purple slits looked at Zelgadis before he said, "Don't worry Zel-kun. One day you will be mine and this mansion will also belong to me as well. You can't hide from your past Zelgadis...and you can't stop what is inside you. You were supposed to be mine...you were supposed to have died on the battle field that day, but the former owner decided to show you mercy didn't he?"

"I don't know if I would call it mercy, but it did infuriate you," Zelgadis replied before saying, "Be gone from my home demon," and thrusting forth his hand.

Xellos hissed as his form seemed to come apart before stabilizing again. He wrapped his cloak around him before saying, "This isn't over," and disappearing in a gulf of fire.

Zelgadis sighed and walked forward to kneel in front of Lina. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Lina replied, "You have quite a grip when you get angry."

Zelgadis was about to reply when his eyes went wide and he gasped. He feel to the floor before passing out into a dark oblivion. Lina sprang to her knees and pulled Zelgadis to her. His shook him slightly before saying, "Zelgadis are you okay?"

Before Lina even ask for help Amelia was right there on the other side of Zelgadis. The two picked an arm and lifted Zelgadis onto their shoulders. They began to carry him back to his bedroom while Lina smirked and thought, 'Looks like I'll be the one watching over you this time.'

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	8. Dreams and Memories

**Lina's Nocturne**

**Chapter: 7**

**Dreams and Memories**

* * *

Another chapter coming right up.

* * *

They never understood, they never looked at him the same after then. In the beginning he was nothing more than a street orphan that only had a name. He had been bought and sold so many times that he could not remember the names of any of the places he had worked for. Then one day his luck turned and he was acquired by a noble man to tend to his young son. He was treated by a servant but at least here he lived by much higher means than any other place. Zelgadis did his job and everyday was the same...that is until he heard that music. He had been called to the master's music room and when he got there he heard the master play the piano and it was like the music of an angel. Zelgadis felt the shackles of his soul release as he heard to beautiful sound the instrument created. It was after a moment that the master noticed him and he asked, "You asked for me master?"

The master stopped playing and place the covering back over the keys. "Yes," he replied before standing, "I want you to make sure this piano is clean for the party this week. Don't miss a thing."

"Yes, master," Zelgadis replied as he set to work.

Hours later he had finished and was about to leave when he felt an urge to try the piano. He had never played before, never been taught the art of music, but he wanted to try at least once. He sat on bench and reached for the pedals with his feet. At the age of fourteen he was barely tall enough to do it. He flipped the covering up and placed his hands where he had seen his master's hands. He had a good memory, that secret he kept to himself, and began to try and match the notes. At first he failed at making the correct sounds but after a few minutes of going up and down the scale he found it. It was then that he began to play and the music just seemed to come to him. He did not know the song he was playing but his hands seemed to know on instinct alone. It was at this moment that her heard the doors fly open and heard, "What is the meaning..."

Zelgadis looked over while he continued to play to see his master looking at him dumbfounded. Zelgadis stopped and put the cover back before standing and saying, "Sorry, I just couldn't resist."

His master shook himself from his stupor and responded, "That is quite alright my boy, quite alright."

* * *

Years later found Zelgadis with a noble name though he did not hold it by birthright. It was his best kept secret as his master had adopted him as his second son and Zelgadis' skills at music had only increased. He had been with many music instructors and all had praised him as a virtually virtuoso and natural musical savant. Zelgadis played concerts, attended parties and social outings, but always knew he was not like the rest of them. All of the years of training on being a noble could not erase the nagging that he was not of noble birth and the only reason he was living the high life was because no one had found that out. He knew that marriage was out of the question because they would want to know his background and pedigree and he would be found out. He normally kept to himself and created the only thing that gave him joy; his music. It was in this environment that Zelgadis stayed for eight years before the fire of revolution came. His noble family were fleeing France and his adopted father begged him to come along, "Zelgadis, you are like a son to me you must escape this madness before your gift is lost to slaughter."

Zelgadis shook his head before saying, "I'm not a true noble and no matter what you say I will never be a true noble. I will stay here and for once shape my own life."

His adopted father sighed before saying, "Then I wish you the best of luck son," before escaping with the rest of his family in a horse drawn carriage.

Zelgadis clenched his hands as he walked towards the center of town while thinking, 'They never understood me...all they saw was someone to play their music for them. No, one truly accepted me, but now I can begin anew. This age of fire will come to an end and when it does I will be there to shape it!'

* * *

Zelgadis shot up in bed as the memories of his past came back to him. That had been so long ago, so very long ago that he had begun to forget. 'Until she showed up and fished through everything I was trying to bury,' he thought though the anger he had originally felt had faded seen.

It was about that moment that the door opened. He had expected to see Amelia but instead Lina was there with a covered tray of what he was sure was his meal. Lina smiled as she looked at him and said, "Good your up."

Zelgadis looked at her but did not say anything as he observed the young girl that seemed to be actually happy to see him well. 'I guess she has had a bit of a change in heart after learning a bit more about this place,' Zelgadis thought as he continued to watch Lina.

Lina set the tray down before pulling up a chair and saying, "So are you going to talk or just sit there and look at me."

Zelgadis smirked slightly before saying, "And, what would you like to talk about?"

Lina smiled as she brought the plate of food into her lap before saying, "Who are you really? And, how did you become the master of this mansion?"

Zelgadis sighed before looking away and replying, "I am Zelgadis Greywords but my life story is what you want. I was born in France in 1761. I was an orphan and as the fate of most orphans I was bought and sold for most of my life. It was when I turned twelve that some would say my luck changed. I was bought by a noble family as a servant to their young son. It wasn't a bad job but my life was not my own. Then one day I was assigned to clean my master's piano."

Lina took a spoon and dipped it into the soup before moving it towards Zelgadis. Zelgadis looked down before saying, "I'm not a child."

"Just take it. You used up a lot of energy and shouldn't be moving," Lina commanded before asking, "So were you just born with musical talent?"

Zelgadis took the soup into his mouth and swallowed before continuing, "Yes, after a moment of testing I began to play the same song that I had heard my master play. After my talent was discovered my master adopted me and gave me a noble name as I continued on improving my musical skills."

"Well that was great luck," Lina replied as she continued to feed Zelgadis.

"Not really," Zelgadis huffed before taking in another mouthful of soup.

"Why not," Lina asked somewhat dumbfounded.

"Because in those days everything was about birth and blood. I had neither to tie me to the family and if anyone found out then my life would be forfeit. You cannot understand the stress and strain cause by constantly looking over your shoulder and being in a state of almost paranoia that someone might discover your secret."

Lina frowned at his description before saying, "I can see how that would make someone unhappy."

Zelgadis looked out the window before saying, "The only thing I had was my music...and then war came."

"You mean the French Revolution," Lina asked as she moved forward to offer Zelgadis more soup.

"Yes, the revolution came and my adopted family fled the country. I side with the revolutionaries and it wasn't long before I was part of the army," Zelgadis replied before trailing off.

Lina looked at him before asking, "Are you okay? If you want to stop you can."

Zelgadis nodded before saying, "I think that's enough reminiscing for now."

Lina watched Zelgadis as he laid back in the bed. She placed the empty bowl back on the tray before she said, "I'm sorry."

"What," Zelgadis asked as he looked at Lina.

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. I guess I was overreacting to what has happened to me and I didn't completely understand what strain you go through to run this place," Lina bow her head.

Lina felt his fingers on her chin as he lifted her eyes to look at his. "We are both at fault. I should have told you more about the mansion. And, you must learn a little patience. Some things take time."

Lina bit her cheek. She did not like to criticized but it was a valid argument. Part of this was because she could not wait for Zelgadis to tell her what she wanted. She smiled before saying, "I guess I'll let you rest," before picking up the tray and leaving.

Zelgadis laid back in his bed as he thought, 'There might be hope for her after all.'

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


End file.
